vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Ling Xiaoyu
Ling Xiaoyu (凌 曉雨 Líng Xiǎoyǔ; Japanese: リン・シャオユウ Rin Shaoyū) is a fictional character who was introduced to the Tekken franchise in Tekken 3 as a 16 year old girl and has returned in every subsequent release. Xiaoyu's fighting style was brought on with some influence from her master, Wang Jinrei. Her main goal throughout most of the series is to, through fighting in the tournaments, win so she can earn enough money to build her own amusement or theme park. History Tekken 3 Version 1 Xiaoyu is a 16 year-old who loves amusement parks. Entering the Tournament is her first step in having the perfect amusement park built in China. Version 2 CUTE, SPIRITED, HAS PANDA... WILL TRAVEL. This young girl loves amusement and theme parks. Her dream is to build the perfect amusement park in China when she grows up. She is both young and small in stature but Ling is a skilled martial arts expert. Many believe if she was more serious she could achieve real greatness. Having learned that the Mishima Estate is rich and powerful she seeks out Heihachi (president and CEO) to make her dream a reality. While vacationing in Hong Kong with her family, Ling stowed away on a yacht bearing the name, Mishima Financial Empire. Heihachi was not on board but Mishima's men discovered her soon after the ship left port and Heihachi was informed immediately. Upon his arrival, Heihachi found his men beaten and strewn around the ship as if it was hit by a hurricane. She threatened that she would go berserk again if he did not accept her challenge. Roaring with laughter, he promises to build the amusement park of her dreams if she wins the tournament. Ending Description: Heihachi Mishima keeps his promise, and builds Xiaoyu a theme park. Xiaoyu imagines a place full of happiness and color named "Xiaoyu Land". However, when her daydream ends, Heihachi unveils the real theme park, which is a gloomy place he calls "Heihachi Land". Heihachi roars with laughter. Xiaoyu gets angry, and beats up Heihachi, yelling "Jerk". Tekken 4 Xiaoyu was a junior at Mishima High School. She still lived, studied and trained as a ward of the Mishima Zaibatsu. But lacking any particular goals, Xiaoyu grew tired of her everyday routines. However, one day, she received an anonymous e-mail that warned her of Heihachi’s evil intentions and the danger to her life. Xiaoyu replied to the e-mail, but she did not receive any further messages from the anonymous individual. Xiaoyu's intuition told her that Jin Kazama, who had been missing since the last Tournament, could have sent the message. She believed the message and started to suspect Heihachi and the Mishima Zaibatsu. Upon hearing the announcement of the next Tournament, Xiaoyu made the decision to enter — hoping to be reunited with Jin and to unveil the truth behind Heihachi and the Mishima Zaibatsu. Ending Description: Ling Xiaoyu won the tournament and took over the Mishima Zaibatsu. Miharu Hirano visits Xiaoyu in her new office, and lightly scolds her for looking like she does nothing. Xiaoyu casually asks her friend how she did in her college entrance exams, and Miharu confesses that she has flunked all of them. Wanting to help her friend, Xiaoyu offers her a job, stating that from now on, she is going to make her own dreams come true. She tells Miharu that she saw Jin Kazama after the tournament and that he told her if she has a dream that she wants to come true, she should make it happen herself. Miharu lightly teases her, and recognizes the change in Xiaoyu, who used to depend on everybody else. Miharu agrees on working together, and asks her friend what her dream is. Xiaoyu points outside, to her very own amusement park, which she wants Miharu and her to build together. Tekken 5 Tekken 5 Manual Version Xiaoyu cried when she heard Heihachi had been killed. In her sorrow, she wished she could go back in time. One day, Xiaoyu met a self-proclaimed genius who boasted he could invent a time machine if only he had the money. To fund the invention, Xiaoyu decided to enter the tournament. Official Version Xiaoyu is a high school student who is on a personal mission to save the Mishima family. In the previous tournament, Ling was saved from the evil plans of Heihachi by Yoshimitsu, who taught her the history of the Mishima family. Hearing this, Ling began to believe that the root of all misfortune surrounding the Mishima's started with Heihachi's cruel upbringing of Kazuya. When Ling heard of the death of Heihachi, a tear came to her eye. "If only I could turn back time..." Ling said with a hint of sadness and regret. Later, Ling happens to meet a brilliant scientist who claims that he can make a time machine as long as he gets the funding for development. Under the condition that she will be first to use the machine, Ling pulls out the wadded scrap of paper in her pocket... an invitation to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Ending Description: After winning the tournament, Ling Xiaoyu is the first to use her time machine. She travels back to the time when Heihachi Mishima was about to throw Kazuya off of a cliff, intending to avert this event that will rip the family apart. Unfortunately, Xiaoyu had lost control of the time machine and it barreled into Heihachi and Kazuya, sending Kazuya falling off of the cliff, while Heihachi is nearly sent over himself. Xiaoyu is wretched because of her failure, and the old scientist comes to her, laughing, and tells her that nobody can really change the past, remarking "The best you can hope for are minor improvements." Tekken 6 Ling Xiaoyu breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Heihachi had not truly died. However, as head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama aims to take Heihachi’s life. Xiaoyu was going to try and stop Jin herself, but the Zaibatsu pushed towards militarization, making it difficult to approach Jin. The Mishima Zaibatsu’s declaration of war drew hostility from around the globe. When the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 is announced, Ling Xiaoyu enters in the hope that she can save Jin’s soul from evil. Ending Description: Xiaoyu meets Jin at a rooftop. Jin is about to sacrifice himself. "No Jin! Don't do this." says Xiaoyu. When Jin is about to jump, she hugs Jin then says "I will stand by you. Please... You can't do this!". After having a conversation, Jin says, "Thank you, Xiao". That moment wasn't real. It was just a dream. She wonders if she hugged Jin but no; it was Panda. Gallery Category:Namco Bandai Characters Category:Tekken Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters